The invention relates generally to a storage compartment for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to an auxiliary storage compartment mounted over a rearward cargo area.
In an automotive vehicle, especially in a sport/utility vehicle, a need exists to maximize the storage space without intruding on the passenger space. One solution is to mount a console between the front seats as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,559.
In a sport/utility type vehicle generally there are two rows of seating. Behind the second row of seating is a cargo storage area. An unutilized space exists between the roof and the driver's rearward sight line.
It would be desirable to provide a storage compartment in the unutilized portion of an automotive vehicle over the rearward cargo storage area without reducing the passenger space.